N'oublis pas que je t'aime
by Gold star in ashes
Summary: *Spoilers House of Hades* A la fin de la guerre contre Gaïa, Léo Valdez, amoureux de la déesse maudite Calypso, annonce à ses amis qu'il compte bien partir et la sauver. Mais comment pourra-t-il triompher des nombreux pièges, s'il est seul ? Sera-t-il seulement capable de retrouver l'île qui existe partout et nulle part ? Et si la mort l'attendait au bout ? Leo et Calypso
1. Les cendres du passé

**Salut à tous ! J'ai 17 ans, j'adore écrire et dessiner, et puisque j'en ai assez d'attendre que le dernier HoO sorte (la patience et moi, ça fait 15) j'ai décidé de m'y mettre et d'écrire ma propre fanfic. Elle se passe du point de vue de Léo la plupart du temps (c'est mon personnage préféré) et attendez vous à quelques passages guimauves de temps à autre, car je suis une grande romantique.**

**J'espère que vous aimerez. Je devrais poster toutes les semaines, si j'ai pas trop de travail, car je passe mon bac cette année.**

**Les personnages appartiennent bien sur à Rick Riordan.**

**Bonne lecture !**

**.**

** . Ω . **

Léo regarda autour de lui. Un paysage désolant, fait de ruines, de débris et de poussière l'entourait. L'Argo II était en miettes. Des cadavres jonchaient le sol. Tant de sang avait coulé que Léo avait l'impression de tout voir en rouge. Il entendait vaguement les cris des derniers monstres, qui lui parvenaient comme une musique de fond, grinçante et inhumaine. S'il faisait attention, il parvenait encore à distinguer à l'horizon les derniers sbires de Gaïa qui semblaient aspirés par la terre, comme si la Reine Face-de-vase, qui avait replongé pour un sommeil éternel, du moins l'esperait-il, les engloutissait pour les punir de leur défaite. A grand renfort de hurlements, ils disparaissaient un à un, pour ne plus jamais revenir.

Léo aurait du exploser de joie, courir partout, serrer ses amis dans ses bras. Après tout, leur quête avait été une réussite. Ils étaient parvenus à sauver le monde, à sauver les fesses de mortels, et à empêcher la chute de l'Olympe. Beau programme. Pourtant Léo n'avait pas le cœur à rire, pour une fois. Il ne parvenait pas à bouger, et sa tête lui semblait vide de toute émotion, de toute pensée. Comme si rien n'existait, pas même son propre corps. Son cerveau ne parvenait pas à arrêter une seule pensée, hormis une qui revenait sans cesse, « c'est fini », sans qu'elle ne prenne cependant tout son sens. La dernière nuit avait été horrible. Il avait vu tant de ses amis mourir qu'il se demandait comment il avait encore toute sa santé mentale. Tout tournait au ralentit autour de lui, et il était épuisé. Dans un ultime effort, il s'effondra par terre –utiliser son pouvoir sur le feu sans arrêt l'avait poussé au-delà de ses limites, et il n'aspirait alors qu'à une chose : dormir. Dormir pour oublier cette dernière bataille, tous ces morts, toutes les horreurs qu'il avait vues. Oui, dormir pour oublier, juste quelques instants. « T'es sérieux Valdez ? se réprimanda-t-il. Tu vas pas tomber_ maintenant_ ? ». Mais son corps lui disait le contraire. Et c'est avant qu'il ne puisse trancher qu'il entendit les sanglots. Il se força à relever la tête, même s'il avait l'impression qu'elle pesait une tonne, et s'aperçut que c'était Hazel qui pleurait. Elle était debout, seule au milieu d'une montagne de poussière de monstre, de débris et de pierres précieuses. Elle semblait totalement déroutée et perdue, et cherchait des yeux quelque chose qu'elle ne semblait pouvoir voir. Chaque larme qu'elle versait lui transperça le cœur, d'une douleur si réelle qu'il se demanda si quelqu'un n'était pas en train de lui enfoncer des aiguilles dedans; au cours de ce voyage, chacun en était venu à faire confiance aux six autres, à compter sur eux, ce qui les avaient énormément rapprochés, créant des liens indivisibles entre eux. Léo aurait volontiers remis sa vie entre les mains de chacun d'entre eux. Et voir Hazel dans cet état lui fendait le cœur, d'autant plus qu'il n'en comprenait pas la raison. Léo rassembla ses dernières forces et se précipita vers elle en chancelant. Il posa sa main sur son épaule et elle hoqueta de surprise. Elle tourna vers lui des yeux implorants et se mit à pleurer contre son torse. Il se dit alors qu'il n'y avait rien de pire que de voir quelqu'un qu'on aime pleurer et il la prit maladroitement dans ses bras en murmurant :

- Hazel, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Je… J'étais juste à côté et… J'ai pas fait attention, je me battais avec un géant et ça se passait pas très bien et…

- Hé, calme-toi, respire.

Une pensée le traversa soudain.

- T'es blessée ? demanda-t-il en s'écartant pour vérifier qu'elle n'avait rien.

- Non… Non je n'ai rien. Mais Nico… Il a voulu me protéger et… Nico…

Franck arriva à ce moment là, son arc à la main, et une expression inquiète figée sur son visage.

- Hazel, ça va ?

Hazel se précipita dans ses bras et s'accrocha à lui comme à une bouée. Il posa sa tête sur la sienne en un geste de réconfort, et croisa le regard de Léo. Celui-ci était trop sidéré pour faire quoi que ce soit. Nico était mort. Cette pensée tourbillonnait dans sa tête sans qu'il ne la comprenne. Ce gars lui avait toujours un peu foutu les jetons, mais c'était le frère d'Hazel, et il le comprenait mieux depuis qu'il savait son secret. Nico s'était toujours senti exclu, où qu'il aille. Exactement comme lui. Léo aurait aimé avoir pu lui dire qu'ils étaient ses amis, chacun d'eux, et qu'il n'avait pas à rester seul. Maintenant c'était trop tard. Nico di Angelo avait rejoint le royaume de son père, et ce n'était que le premier d'une longue liste, pensa-t-il avec tristesse. Tout ce que Léo pouvait espérer était qu'il soit arrivé à l'Elysée et ait retrouvé sa sœur Bianca. Il n'empêche que la pilule était dure à avaler. Et malheureusement pour lui, ça n'allait qu'empirer. Il aperçut Percy et Annabeth marcher vers lui en boitant, l'air abattu. Percy soutenait Annabeth, un bras passé sur sa taille, et l'aidait à avancer. Le visage d'Annabeth était tout égratigné, et son tee shirt orange de la colonie était plein de terre et de sang séché. Celui de Percy était réduit en lambeaux, et son épaule saignait. Mais ils n'avaient pas l'air de s'en préoccuper et regardaient Léo tout en fuyant son regard. Il laissa Frank et Hazel tous les deux et il avança vers eux, aussi vite que ses jambes tremblantes le lui permettait.

- Les gars ! s'exclama-t-il. Nico…

- On sait, murmura Annabeth les larmes aux yeux. Mais… Ecoute, Léo c'est Nyssa. Une des gorgonnes l'a attrapée et…

Elle n'a jamais fini sa phrase. Léo ferma les yeux et serra très fort ses paupières pour ne pas se mettre à pleurer. Quand il était arrivé à la colonie, c'était Nyssa qui l'avait acceuillit, elle qui lui avait appris, qui l'avait conseillé. L'idée qu'elle soit morte… Ben ça passait pas. Percy lui tapota le dos et Annabeth le prit par les épaules. Il vit que Percy s'apprêtait à dire quelque chose, mais Léo le coupa dans son élan :

- Où sont Jason et Piper ?

C'est à ce moment là que Piper appela à l'aide. Elle avait du, dans la panique, mettre la dose sur l'enjôlement, parce que Léo oublia immédiatement pourquoi il était là et ne pensa qu'à une chose : l'aider, peut importait le moyen pour y parvenir. Il _fallait_ qu'il aille l'aider, _immédiatement_. Les autres semblaient avoir la même réaction que lui, car ils coururent tous vers elle d'un même mouvement. Ils distinguèrent à une cinquantaine de mètres d'eux Piper et Jason, agenouillés devant une demi-déesse. De là où il était, Léo ne pouvait pas encore l'identifier, mais il voyait que sa jambe formait un angle étrange, et qu'elle était très pâle. Son armure gisait à côté d'elle et avait un trou béant au niveau du ventre. Jason, les mains en sang, appuyait sur la blessure tandis que Piper murmurait des paroles rassurantes tout en lui retirant son casque. Deux lévriers traversèrent alors le champ de bataille comme des boulets de canon, courant droit vers la fille brune. Léo comprit avec un choc qu'il s'agissait de Reyna.

.

.**Ω**.

**Voilà pour le 1er chapitre ! Laissez des commentaires, ça fait toujours plaisir, et dites moi ce qui va et ce qui va pas pour que je puisse m'améliorer. Je sais que c'est un chapitre plutôt triste, mais vous inquiétez pas ça s'arrangera dans les prochains. Mais je pensais qu'après la guerre, fallait bien qu'il y ait des morts qu'on aime bien. J'aime beaucoup le personnage de Nico (surtout depuis la révélation faite à son sujet dans The House of Hadès, faut avouer que je m'y attendait mais alors pas du tout) et celui de Reyna également, seulement je ne voyais pas comment ça pouvait se finir pour eux. Je laisse Rick Riordan décider de ce qui adviendra pour eux, parce que moi j'en suis incapable. Et je n'ai pas eu le cœur de faire mourir un des Sept, c'est pourquoi ils sont tous encore en vie.**


	2. Les Sept

**Coucou ! J'espère que vous avez passé une bonne semaine (en ce qui me concerne j'étais en vacances) mais quoi qu'il en soit, me revoilà pour le 2ème chapitre ! Je tenais à remercier en tout cas les deux personnes qui m'ont posté des reviews, ça m'a fait hyper plaisir ! J'espère que vous aimerez ce chapitre, même si la réunion Caléo n'est pas pour tout de suite. **

**Bon, suffit pour les blablas. Enjoy !**

**.**

**. Ω .**

Léo avait l'impression de courir au ralentit. Il ne se passa pas une minute avant qu'ils ne rejoignent Piper, Jason et Reyna, pourtant dans la tête de Léo, une heure aurait très bien put s'écouler qu'il ne s'en serait pas aperçut. Dans un état second, il sortit un carré d'ambroisie de sa ceinture à outil. Il en gardait toujours sur lui, en cas d'urgence. Et là, il lui semblait que c'était une urgence. Il se força à fixer son regard sur le visage de Reyna, pour ne pas voir le sang qui tachait ses vêtements et tendit l'ambroisie à Piper, qui s'empressa de soulever délicatement Reyna avec l'aide de Léo, et l'aida à le manger. Reyna sembla apaisée, mais elle était toujours aussi blême, et le sang coulait toujours.

- C'est pas normal, s'exclama Percy en haussant les sourcils de surprise. L'ambroisie avait toujours marché, et jamais il n'avait été témoin de son inefficacité. Pourquoi fallait-il que cela tombe _maintenant ?_

- Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? souffla Léo.

- Pourquoi ça marche pas ? cria Jason, sans cesser d'appuyer sur la blessure.

- Tiens bon Reyna, murmura Piper en regardant la jeune fille dans les yeux.

- On va trouver un moyen, assura Annabeth.

- Ca ne sert à rien, coupa Reyna, qui leva une main et se mit à caresser doucement ses chiens. Ses yeux semblaient déjà à un million de kilomètres d'eux.

- Mais Reyna, commença Hazel.

- Toi plus que quiconque, Hazel, tu peux comprendre que l'on doit accepter quand son heure est arrivée, dit la préteur. Parler lui demandait un effort supplémentaire qui la fit grimacer. Frank attrapa la main d'Hazel, et regarda tristement Reyna. Il maudit le monstre qui avait blessé la jeune fille. Il ne pouvait rien faire de plus, et il détestait se sentir si impuissant, car il savait comment ça allait se finir. Et il n'avait aucune envie de voir ça se réaliser.

-C'est pas juste pour autant. Ca ne devait pas se passer comme ça, marmonna-t-il.

- Peu importe. Inutile de me regarder comme ça ! (Reyna tenta de sourire) Pour une fille comme moi, mourir en me battant est un honneur. C'était mon destin, assura-t-elle. Elle avait de plus en plus de mal à parler et sa peau était si pâle qu'on aurait pu la confondre avec un fantôme.

Léo ouvrit de grands yeux : c'était elle qui mourrait, et elle trouvait encore la force de rassurer les autres.

- Je suis désolé d'avoir attaqué le Camp Jupiter, dit-il. Le dire n'arrangeait rien, mais au moins cela le soulageait-il. Je te jure que je voulais pas.

- Je sais. Et ce n'est pas de ta faute. (Reyna tourna la tête et reporta son attention sur Annabeth et Percy.) Annabeth ?

La jeune fille s'agenouilla près d'elle.

- Je sais que tu es grecque, pourtant je ne vois que toi pour remplir ce rôle. Tu as prouvé que tu en étais digne. Acceptes-tu de prendre ma place de prêteur et de diriger le camp pour moi avec l'aide de Frank ? S'il te plait ?

Léo vit qu'Annabeth se retenait de pleurer. Ce n'était pas quelqu'un qui pleurait facilement, et cela tordit un peu plus le cœur de Léo.

- Je l'accepte, murmura-t-elle des sanglots dans la voix.

Reyna sourit, d'un sourire franc comme Léo ne lui en avait jamais vu, et son visage se figea. La lumière quitta ses yeux bruns, et toute trace de vie s'éloigna d'elle. Aurum et Argentum s'assirent de part et d'autre de leur maitresse et se mirent à hurler.

**. Ω .**

Les heures filaient comme des minutes. Léo se rendait à peine compte de ce qui se passait autour de lui. Le soleil brillait dans un ciel bleu limpide, ce qui était assez insultant, pensa-t-il, au vue de tous ceux qu'ils avaient perdus. Beaucoup de demi-dieux, grecs et romains étaient morts, et Athènes était à moitié détruite. Et au beau milieu de ce gâchis, se tenait un Octave désemparé, ce qui mit Léo dans une telle rage qu'il faillit l'achever lui-même à coups de marteau sur la tête. L'air désolé d'Octave l'en dissuada, mais ne diminua en rien sa colère. Il courut vers lui, suivit de ses amis, et ils encerclèrent le demi-dieu. Percy se planta devant celui-ci, se retenant visiblement de lui asséner un coup avec Turbulence. Léo aperçut pour la première fois la haine, qui assombrissait ses yeux verts et déformait ses traits. Ca le rendait tellement différent… Presque moins humain. Annabeth le retenait d'une main, mais elle ne semblait pas totalement contre le fait qu'Octave se prenne un coup ou deux. Pourtant, Percy ne fit aucun geste portant à croire qu'il voulait se battre. Il était épuisé, comme tous les autres, mais la colère semblait lui avoir donné un regain d'énergie.

- Dégage Octave, ou je te jure que je ne répondrai plus de mes actes. T'as qu'à aller sacrifier tes ours. Il parlait d'une voix froide, que Léo ne lui avait jamais entendue. Ses yeux lançaient des éclairs meurtriers, qui semblaient mettre Octave mal à l'aise. Reyna est morte par ta faute. Tu l'as trahie en amenant les romains en guerre contre nous. Tu as vu le résultat ? On a tous faillit s'entre-tuer. Et c'est Reyna qui a réparé ta faute, encore une fois. Tu n'es pas digne de ta fonction…

- Tu n'as aucun droit de faire ça, coupa Octave. Tu n'es plus prêteur, tu te rappelles ?

Léo ne put s'empêcher d'être un peu impressionné par la stupidité dont Octave faisait preuve. Il ne semblait pas se rendre compte qu'il avait en face de lui sept demi-dieux qui n'attendaient qu'un seul faux pas de sa part pour le tailler en pièces. Et après Gaïa et ses sbires, il ferait office de petit beurre. Et malgré tout, même après avoir faillit déclencher une énième guerre gréco-romaine, il parvenait encore à faire preuve d'arrogance.

- Mais Annabeth et Frank, si, rétorqua Percy.

Il se retourna vers Frank, qui regarda Octave droit dans les yeux. Il n'avait jamais vu en lui qu'un serpent, une petite bestiole vicieuse, qui attendait le bon moment pour vous avaler tout entier. Il n'avait pas le don d'enjôlement comme Piper, pourtant il était tout aussi redoutable. Il savait convaincre les foules, les dieux seuls savaient comment. « Peut-être qu'on pourrait lui faire bouffer sa langue ? » se dit Frank. L'idée était extrêmement tentante. Octave avait été si odieux depuis qu'il le connaissait, qu'il se dit que ce n'était que justice. Au lieu de quoi il déclara sans ciller :

- Percy a raison. Moi, Frank Zhang, te destitue Octave de ta fonction d'augure. Interdit de t'approcher d'une peluche à moins de 100 mètres ! Et tu peux oublier ton rang de centurion de la Première Cohorte, tu n'en es plus digne depuis longtemps. Quand nous serons de retour au Camp Jupiter, tu occuperas le rôle le plus insignifiant qu'on pourra te trouver, fais moi confiance. Personne n'oubliera comment tu as trahi Reyna. Oublie aussi les gens qui te soutenaient, s'ils existent, ce dont je doute. Personne ne voudra plus t'adresser la parole. Tu seras seul Octave.

**. Ω .**

La première étoile s'alluma, et lorsque la nuit commença à assombrir le ciel, Léo embrasa un tas de bois qu'ils avaient amassé dans un coin, et qu'ils avaient entouré d'un cercle de pierres. Les flammes étaient sombres et semblaient dépérir, reflétant l'humeur du groupe. Aucun d'entre eux ne parlait, mais chacun savait ce que les autres ressentaient. Ils avaient tenus à rendre les derniers hommages à leurs amis disparus. Ils commencèrent par le linceul de Reyna, que Jason déposa doucement dans le feu. Il était bordeaux, et le symbole de sa mère, une épée et une torche entrecroisées, s'étalait sur le devant. Piper s'approcha timidement et posa sa tête contre son buste. Jason l'enlaça et enfouit sa tête dans ses cheveux. La tenir dans ses bras l'avait toujours réconforté, et aujourd'hui ne ferait pas exception. Ce fut ensuite le tour d'Hazel, qui portait le linceul de son frère, et se retenait de fondre en larmes à nouveau. Nico l'avait sortie des champs d'Asphodèle, il avait fait plus pour elle que ce qu'elle avait jamais reçu. Elle avait cru qu'elle aurait un frère, sur qui elle pourrait compter jusqu'à la fin. Mais la fin avait été plus proche qu'elle ne l'aurait pensé. Léo regarda le tissu noir s'embraser à son tour, s'efforçant de ne pas penser à tous ceux qui les avaient quittés pour leur permettre à eux de continuer. Puis il s'avança, le linceul de sa sœur, fait de métal et de cotte de maille tressée, dans les mains. Il semblait peser 15 kilos dans ses bras. 15 kilos d'amertume et de tristesse qu'il s'efforçait de refouler. Le poids du chagrin s'abattit sur ses épaules, et il se força à avancer. Tous ceux qui étaient morts étaient des héros. Des héros qui méritaient largement qu'on leur rende un dernier hommage. Le monde continuera de tourner sans eux, pensa-t-il. Mais leur souvenir continuera de vivre, à jamais. Peut-être était-ce ça, être un héro. Encaisser la souffrance, la perte, et en tirer quelque chose de meilleur. La rendre plus juste. Léo avait passé de nombreuses années dans le noir, à se demander qui, quoi, pourquoi. A chercher un coupable. Peut être que la véritable question, au final, était « comment ». Comment faire bouger les choses, les améliorer, les rendre meilleures. Comment avancer avec la souffrance, continuer malgré tout. Aujourd'hui, il n'avait plus besoin de se demander qui il était. Il n'avait pas besoin de passer les prochaines années à se le demander. Il comprenait soudain qu'il ne le saurait jamais. On ne mesure qui on a été que le jour de sa mort, quand notre vue n'est plus obscurcie par l'avenir. Peut être que les erreurs n'importaient pas tant que ça finalement. Peut être que ce qui comptait vraiment, c'était les actes de bonté, d'amitié, d'amour. Les seules et véritables actions justes et héroïques. Léo en vint à penser que la seule cause qui valait toutes les guerres, était l'amour. L'amour des siens, de ses amis. C'était une force. Piper avait raison : l'amour était plus fort que n'importe quelle bataille.

Et tandis que les linceuls partaient en fumée, Léo se promit qu'il n'abandonnerait pas. Il croyait en l'amour. Même si c'était quelque chose qui lui échappait. Même s'il avait longtemps cru qu'il préférait les machines car elles, il pouvait les contrôler. Il retournerait à Ogygie, il retrouverait Calypso parce qu'il n'avait pas le choix. Sans elle, il se rendit soudain compte qu'il ne pourrait avancer. Pas seulement parce qu'il l'aimait, mais parce qu'elle l'avait changé, d'une telle façon qu'il était impossible pour lui de revenir en arrière. Il ne se voyait pas passer le reste de sa vie à se demander si elle se souvenait de lui, si elle l'aimait encore. On lui avait dit une fois qu'il préférait ses machines à ses amis. Il ne pouvait nier que ce n'était pas totalement faux. Il comprenait bien mieux les machines que les gens. Mais aujourd'hui, quand il voyait les débris de son splendide bateau joncher le sol d'Athènes et réduit en mille morceaux, il se disait que c'était réparable. La vie ne l'était pas. Il pouvait reconstruire l'Argo II, mais pas réparer une vie. Il avait cru que ses machines et son bateau combleraient le vide d'un cœur brisé. Il avait eu tort. Seuls ses amis pouvaient le faire. Aujourd'hui, la seule chose qui lui importait réellement était que ces amis soient en vie.

**. Ω .**

Festus souffla doucement sur le feu, ce qui le raviva et sortit Léo de ses pensées. La chaleur se fit plus intense, et les sept demi-dieux se serrèrent autour. Hazel s'endormit immédiatement, trop épuisée et trop accablée pour parvenir à faire quoi que ce soit d'autre. Frank la serra contre lui et ferma les yeux à son tour. Annabeth s'endormit peu après sur l'épaule de Percy, qui ronflait deux minutes après. Piper regarda tristement Léo et tenta un sourire. Elle savait qu'il n'avait pas envie de parler, et il lui en fut reconnaissant. Il lui sourit en retour, un sourire sans joie, empreint de tristesse, mais qui disait « On est là. On a survécut ensemble ».

Ce fut Léo qui assura le premier quart de tour, laissant ses amis dormir paisiblement. Il s'assit près de Festus et regarda les flammes danser et s'éteindre peu à peu. Il avait besoin de se changer les idées, et il se surprit à songer au cristal que lui avait donné Calypso et à la façon dont il devait réparer l'astrolabe. Perdu dans ses pensées, il sursauta lorsque Frank s'assit à côté de lui et lui conseilla de dormir un peu. Il ne se fit pas prier, et moins de deux minutes après, il bascula dans un rêve dont il était incapable de savoir s'il était réel ou non.

A l'entrée d'une grotte remplie de cristaux de toutes les couleurs se tenait une jeune fille, indéniablement une déesse. Le clair de lune la rendait encore plus irréelle et magnifique. Elle avait de longs cheveux couleur caramel, et de grands yeux sombres, et chantait doucement. Sa voix replongeait Léo dans ses souvenirs les plus heureux. Elle était apaisante comme une brise d'été, et si belle qu'elle en faisait presque mal. Elle tenait une fleur blanche dans les mains, qui semblait avoir été cueillie dans le ciel. Elle s'arrêta de chanter et leva la tête. Les étoiles brillaient au dessus d'elle, et elle murmura trois derniers mots en les regardant fixement. Le cœur de Léo cessa de battre.

« Je t'attendrais, héro ».

• Ω •

**Et voilà ! J'espère vraiment que ce chapitre vous a plu, je devrais publier le suivant vendredi prochain (enfin j'espère que les profs nous assomeront pas de devoirs. Le bac approche, alors j'suis pas trop optimiste !).**

**Laissez moi des reviews, pour me dire ce que vous avez aimé ou pas. C'est vraiment important pour moi, pour m'améliorer et tout.**

**Bisous et à vendredi prochain !**

**Gold star in ashes**


	3. Le 600ème étage

**Coucou ! Tout d'abord, je suis vraiment désolée pour le retard (pas taper !), mais j'ai des oraux à préparer, et ce chapitre a été très long à écrire car manque d'inspiration. En tout cas, j'espère qu'il vous plaira. Alors voilà le chapitre 3 !**

**.**

**. Ω . **

Léo se réveilla au mont Olympe, avec l'impression d'avoir raté un épisode. La question de savoir ce qu'il fabriquait ici ne traversa pas son esprit, car si Léo était un peu désorienté, il savait en revanche qu'ils avaient gagné la guerre. Mais à savoir comment il avait atterrit là... il n'en avait aucune idée.

Il se souvenait de son rêve, qui tourbillonnait encore dans sa tête comme une musique entrainante et embrumait ses pensées, cependant il n'avait pas le temps d'y songer maintenant. Les évènements de la veille lui revenaient lentement en mémoire, et la vue de ses amis à ses côtés acheva de le réveiller. Il ne put regarder en détail la pièce où ils se trouvaient, bien qu'il nota dans un coin de sa tête de féliciter Annabeth dès qu'ils seraient sortis de là: de ce qu'il pouvait en juger, elle avait fait un travail colossal et absolument magnifique en reconstruisant le palais des dieux. Léo n'était jamais allé à l'Olympe, mais il sut immédiatement qu'ils étaient tous réunis dans la salle principale: les trônes immenses des dieux, placés en un cercle parfait, les entouraient, et plus important encore, la présence des dieux, mesurant chacun plusieurs mètres de haut, tranquillement installés dessus. Léo se redressa immédiatement, et se plaça entre Jason et Percy, en essayant d'ignorer tous les yeux braqués sur lui. Percy se retint de rire: les cheveux de Léo, d'ordinaire bouclés, étaient plaqués d'un côté et ébouriffés de l'autre, comme si un coiffeur maladroit en avait massacré la moitié et, par peur de rater totalement, s'était arrêté en plein milieu de sa coupe. Une entaille ornait sa joue, et il avait une blessure au cou, mais le sang avait cessé de couler. De longues traces bordeaux s'étalaient sur son visage et ses vêtements, mais il ne semblait pas s'en soucier. Percy se demanda comment il avait fait pour que ses vêtements ne soient pas réduits en lambeaux comme les siens. Son tee shirt était tellement déchiré qu'une couturière n'en aurait pas voulu pour des chutes de tissu. Ils étaient tous les sept dans un état déplorable, couverts de sang, de poussière et de griffures, mais peu leur importait. Collés les uns aux autres, ils semblaient ne plus vouloir bouger, comme si ils risquaient de briser leur unité s'ils esquissaient le moindre mouvement. Ils se maintenaient les uns les autres comme les maillons d'une chaîne indivisible et jetaient des regards furtifs autour d'eux, mais ne pouvaient s'empêcher de reposer les yeux sur leurs amis, comme pour s'assurer qu'ils n'étaient pas une illusion tout droit sortie de leur imagination débridée. Percy songea que sans eux, il serait mort depuis longtemps et qu'en cet instant, rien n'avait plus de valeur qu'eux. Eux sept, réunis.

Zeus se racla la gorge, sans doute parce qu'il n'appréciait pas de ne pas être le centre de l'attention et commença:

- Bien. Je suppose qu'il va falloir que nous... remercions ces demi-dieux, lâcha-t-il, comme si les mots lui écorchaient la bouche au passage.

Léo faillit répliquer "façon Léo", du genre "Eh ouais man, on est les boss, qu'est ce que tu veux ? Tu ferais mieux de t'incliner, on vient de te sauver tes royales fesses, là, quand même !", mais Jason l'en dissuada d'un regard: il n'était pas sur que le Seigneur du Ciel apprécie l'humour.

Héra darda un regard emplit de haine à Percy et Annabeth, et donna un petit coup de coude à son mari, ce qui eut plus l'air de décourager le dieu qu'autre chose.

- Oui, oui. Je dois reconnaitre que vous avez bien manœuvré... pour des mortels. Il est vrai que vous nous avez démontré votre courage et votre intelligence. Un peu trop, même, je dirai. Vous pourriez devenir un danger pour...marmonna-t-il.

Le regard noir d'Athéna suffit à stopper Zeus dans son élan. Léo se mit alors à croire que les miracles existaient.

- Hum, quoi qu'il en soit, vous avez prouvé votre valeur. Vous êtes parvenus à stopper Gaïa, et à réconcilier nos aspects grecs et romains. Vous m'avez prouvé mon...erreur. L'Olympe a apparemment besoin de vous pour exister. Couper les dieux de leurs enfants n'était pas une aussi bonne idée que je ne l'aurais cru.

Les dieux descendirent de leurs trônes et prirent une forme humaine. Frank soupira de soulagement. Un Mars d'un mètre quatre-vingt dix était moins flippant qu'un Mars de six mètres de haut. Ses yeux par contre ne l'étaient pas moins : ils étaient un tel un concentré de colère et de flammes incontrôlables que cela rendait son regard difficile à soutenir. Mais bien que les dieux émanaient toujours autant de puissance, ils en devenaient tout de même un peu moins intimidants.

Zeus se tourna vers Jason, et pour la première fois depuis que Léo s'était réveillé, il le vit sourire. C'était totalement une autre personne lorsqu'il souriait: ses yeux, d'ordinaire sombres et froids, recouvraient un peu de chaleur, comme un orage par une chaude journée d'été. Ses traits se détendaient, et il semblait moins prêt à vous balancer du 100 000 volts dessus.

- Jason Grace, appela-t-il. Léo regarda son meilleur ami s'avancer lentement, et il se rendit soudain compte avec un temps de retard qu'il avait devant lui non pas Zeus, mais bien Jupiter, son aspect romain. Il posa sa main sur l'épaule de Jason et le félicita pour le courage dont il avait fait preuve. Et pour la première fois de sa vie, Léo vit son meilleur ami perdre son masque de tranquillité. Il avait enduré la guerre sans verser une larme, et maintenant il semblait prêt à craquer. Piper avait les yeux rivés sur son copain, et elle ne put s'empêcher d'être émue en le voyant si heureux.

Jupiter se tourna vers l'assemblée et déclara d'une voix forte:

- Gloire à mon fils !

A ce stade, Jason semblait prêt à rentrer sous terre. Il était rouge pivoine, une couleur que Léo n'avait jamais vue sur lui. Il se mit à rire en voyant l'air gêné de son ami, bientôt suivit par les autres.

- Il a été aidé, tout de même, n'est-ce pas mon frère ? dit Poséidon d'un ton ironique.

- Mais bien sur, certainement, répondit Jupiter de mauvaise grâce, en regardant Poséidon comme s'il avait envie de le foudroyer sur place.

- Percy ? Avance-toi, s'il te plait, reprit le dieu de la mer.

Percy le regarda comme s'il avait parlé chinois, et Annabeth dut le pousser pour qu'il rejoigne son père. Il voulut parler, mais avant même qu'il ne prononce un mot, Poséidon le prit dans ses bras. Léo ouvrit de grands yeux: jamais il n'avait vu un dieu agir à ce point comme un humain. Mais le fait était là: Poséidon agissait en véritable père avec Percy. Percy sourit, et semblait être parfaitement à sa place. Poséidon le relâcha et le regarda droit dans les yeux:

- Je suis fier de toi, fils. Tellement fier. Et ta mère aussi, je le sais. Sally est une femme extraordinaire. Et elle m'a fait un cadeau à la hauteur de sa valeur: toi.

- Très touchant, ironisa Athéna. Mais n'oublions pas l'implication de ma fille ! C'est en partie grâce à elle, si ton fils est aussi extraordinaire, comme tu dis.

Percy sourit encore plus largement, ne faisant pas attention à ce qu'Athéna venait de dire. Il ne semblait plus n'avoir d'yeux que pour sa copine, qui s'agenouilla devant sa mère.

- Relève-toi, Annabeth. Maintenant que je ne suis plus déchirée entre la Grèce et Rome, je peux te dire que tu es allée au delà de tout ce que j'aurais pu imaginer. Tu as sauvé l'Athéna Parthenos à toi seule, triomphant là où tes frères et sœurs ont échoué. Tu es bien la plus intelligente de mes enfants, et la plus douée. Et je suis fière de dire que tu es ma fille.

La colère qu'Annabeth avait éprouvée contre sa mère fondit d'un coup. Tous les reproches qu'elle aurait voulu lui faire s'envolèrent, et Annabeth eut l'impression d'être à nouveau entière, comme si c'était elle qui avait été déchirée entre la Grèce et Rome. Athéna était enfin redevenue elle-même. Elle ne ressemblait plus à cette folle qui délirait en parlant toute seule dans une station de métro. Et aujourd'hui plus que jamais, Annabeth était heureuse de la voir. D'autant plus que la déesse ne semblait pas avoir l'intention de tuer Percy, pour l'instant. Et cela lui convenait parfaitement.

- Quant à ta nouvelle position de préteure... Eh bien, je suppose que tu sais ce que ça signifie, continua Athéna.

-Oui, ma reine. Je partirais au Camp Jupiter. Mais je ne deviendrais pas romaine. Je suis Grecque, et je le resterais. J'amènerais la Grèce avec moi, maman. Les romains et les grecs n'ont plus à se séparer. Nos cultures doivent cohabiter ensemble. C'est le seul moyen d'éviter de nouvelles guerres. Et je sais qu'en devenant prêteure, ce sera le premier pas de ce changement. Reyna le savait, elle l'a compris bien avant moi, c'est pour ça qu'elle m'a demandé de prendre sa place. Les deux camps comporteront nos deux cultures.

Athéna sourit et caressa doucement la joue de sa fille. La fierté brillait dans ses yeux. Puis elle regarda Percy plus durement:

- Quant à toi, je dois reconnaitre que tu ne m'as pas encore déçue. Estime-toi heureux que je te laisse la vie sauve. Si ce n'était pas pour ma fille, il y a longtemps que je t'aurais expédié aux Enfers.

- Ne le regarde pas comme si tu avais envie de l'étrangler, Athéna ! rit Poséidon. Après tout, tu dois reconnaitre que ta fille a bon gout: Percy a hérité de la beauté de son père !

Les dieux, tout comme leurs enfants, se retinrent de rire. Poséidon arborait un sourire éclatant, parfait opposé d'Athéna qui lui lançait un regard meurtrier.

- Ne vas pas trop loin, Poséidon ! tempêta la déesse de la sagesse. Sans Annabeth, ton fils serait bien capable de se noyer dans un verre d'eau !

- Oh, tu m'insultes, là ! C'est un fils de la mer, tout de même !

- Exact. Mais je m'inquiète de savoir comment il évoluera, vu ce que toi, tu es devenu. Je ne permettrai pas que ma fille finisse avec une épave !

- Serais tu en train d'insinuer que je ne suis plus qu'un vieux fossile ? s'offusqua faussement Poséidon.

- La beauté est affaire de perspective, sourit Athéna. Mais dans ton cas, pour ce qui est du fossile, laisse moi te dire que pour une fois je suis entièrement d'accord avec toi !

Les deux continuèrent à se chamailler, jusqu'à ce que Pluton intervienne:

- Bon ça suffit comme ça ! Des milliers d'années, et ils sont encore pires que des enfants. Et vous devriez faire quelque chose pour votre égoïsme ! N'oubliez pas que vos enfants ne sont pas les seuls héros !

Poséidon et Athéna s'arrêtèrent de mauvaise grâce et se mirent à le toiser d'un regard blasé, comme si se faire réprimander par le dieu des morts était quelque chose d'habituel.

Pluton sourit, satisfait, et appela Hazel. Le sourire de Léo s'effaça. Il se mit à avoir peur que le dieu n'exige qu'Hazel reparte avec lui aux Enfers, car après tout, elle n'appartenait pas à cette époque. Il regarda les autres et se rendit compte qu'ils avaient tous la même réaction. Inconsciemment, ils s'étaient resserés d'un même mouvement autour de la jeune fille, comme pour la protéger. Ils semblaient prêts à se battre si jamais le dieu osait l'emmener. Pluton ne se départit pas de son sourire et tendit la main. Après un moment d'hésitation, Hazel la prit et s'avança avec courage. Les six autres restaient sans bouger, les yeux rivés sur elle. Elle ouvrit la bouche, et le premier mot qui en sortit fut:

- Nico ?

- Nico va bien, Hazel.

- Comment pourrait-il aller bien ? s'emporta-t-elle. Il est mort !

- Hazel. Nico est à l'Elysée en ce moment même. Il n'est pas seul d'ailleurs, il est accompagné la fille de Bellone, entre autres. Reyna si je me souviens bien. Si tu veux mon avis, la mort lui réussit plutôt bien: il semble apaisé.

- Est-ce qu'il m'en veut beaucoup ?

- T'en vouloir ? Pourquoi ? Parce qu'il t'a ramenée des Enfers et qu'aujourd'hui c'est lui qui y est alors que toi tu es ici ?

Hazel acquiesça et fit son possible pour s'empêcher de pleurer.

- Tu n'as pas à culpabiliser, Hazel. Nico ne t'en veut pas. Il n'a même pas songé à t'en vouloir. Je lui ai parlé.

- Qu'a-t-il dit ? cria presque Hazel en s'accrochant fermement à la main de son père, comme pour l'empêcher de fuir avant qu'il n'ait répondu.

- Il m'a demandé de te transmettre un message. Il a dit qu'il ne voulait pas que tu t'inquiètes pour lui, et qu'il allait bien. Et que t'avoir sortie des Enfers était ce qu'il avait fait de mieux dans sa vie.

Les larmes roulèrent sur les joues d'Hazel sans qu'elle ne puisse les en empêcher.

- Tu pourras… lui dire qu'il me manque ? S'il te plait ?

- C'est à moi de faire ça ! interrompit Hermès en criant. C'est MOI le messager des dieux ! (Il se tut lorsqu'il vit le regard que Pluton lui adressait). J'ai rien dit.

- Bien, termina Pluton.

- Père ? Pour ce qui est de... Enfin, dois-je retourner...

- Non, Hazel, coupa Pluton. Ce sera mon cadeau pour votre victoire. Et n'oublie pas que je suis fier de toi.

Hazel faillit s'évanouir; le poids qu'elle portait depuis son retour s'envola, comme s'il n'avait jamais existé. Elle remercia son père en tentant de contenir sa joie, et retourna aux côtés de Frank en s'efforçant de ne pas se précipiter dans ses bras. Il lui prit la main, et tout sembla disparaitre. Son sourire était la plus belle récompense d'Hazel.

- Ah, l'amour ! s'exclama la déesse entre Mars et Héphaistos en se retournant. Léo devina qu'il s'agissait de la mère de Piper. Elle était magnifique, personne n'aurait pu le nier. Elle changeait sans cesse d'apparence, comme pour s'adapter à l'idéal de beauté de chacun. Mais lorsqu'il la regardait, Léo voyait l'ombre d'une autre déesse. Une déesse aux cheveux châtains et aux yeux sombres...

- Par les dieux, mes chéris, vous êtes dans un état la-men-table, dit-elle en détachant chaque syllabe. Elle secoua la tête et ferma les yeux quelques secondes. Lorsqu'elle les rouvrit, il sembla à Hazel que le monde semblait plus beau. Elle regarda ses amis, et s'aperçut qu'Aphrodite les avait entièrement relookés: ils semblaient sortir du bain, et avaient tous de nouveaux vêtements. Piper avait hérité d'une robe bustier violette et était parfaitement maquillée. Ses cheveux étaient lissés et s'étalaient sur ses épaules comme un nuage vaporeux. Piper lança des regards meurtriers à sa mère. Annabeth était vêtue d'un d"bardeur en dentelle ivoire et d'une jupe bleue entourée d'un ruban. Ses cheveux blonds étaient relevés en un chignon auréolé de nattes tressées de rubans bleus, et ses yeux gris étaient soulignés d'un trait noir pailleté. Elle semblait cependant préférer s'enterrer vivante que de sortir dans la rue habillée ainsi. Hazel quant à elle, portait une longue robe légère à motifs, et ses cheveux étaient retenus par un bandeau doré. Les garçons n'avaient pas été épargnés, mais leurs tenues étaient beaucoup moins extravagantes que les leurs: des jeans foncés et des chemises blanches sans col aux manches retroussés pour chacun d'eux, et leurs cheveux étaient parfaitement coiffés. Aphrodite n'avait pas fait de folies, et Piper dut reconnaitre que la chemise allait très bien à Jason. Elle remarqua que Léo s'était mis à pianoter sur sa jambe, et qu'Aphrodite le regardait comme s'il était un automate avec lequel elle avait hâte de jouer.

- Léo Valdez, il va falloir que l'on ait une petite conversation toi et moi.

Avant qu'il ne puisse lui répondre, la déesse fixa son regard sur son fille comme si elle venait de s'apercevoir de sa présence.

- Piper, ma chérie ! Comment vas-tu ?

- Maman, la salua Piper. Pourrais-tu s'il te plait ...

- Non, non, inutile de me remercier !

- Euh, mais je...

- Ah, Piper, Piper... Tu as fini par comprendre la force de l'amour, n'est ce pas ? Tu sais que l'on peut accomplir d'incroyables exploits en son nom.

Piper ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer, puis finit par acquiescer et Aphrodite sourit largement.

- Tu es bien ma fille. J'allais oublier... Celui-là, ne le laisse pas t'échapper, ajouta-t-elle en désignant Jason.

- Maman ! s'exclama Piper en rougissant. Mais Aphrodite n'écoutait déjà plus.

- Ma fille avec un fils du Ciel ! C'est tellement mignon ! chantonna-t-elle. Elle fit apparaitre un miroir et refit sa coiffure, déjà parfaite.

- Et mon môme hein ? Oubliez pas mon gosse ! Y'a quelqu'un ici pour contester ses magnifiques talents au combat hérités de son père ? cria Mars en tapotant le dos de Frank, qui faillit tomber sous la force de ses coups. Hazel pouffa de rire et le retint. Il lui adressa un sourire gêné, mais la fierté brillait dans les yeux dorés de la jeune fille.

- Oui, magnifique, magnifique, ironisa Apollon, ce qui fit rire Artémis.

- Et enfin, Léo Valdez, septième héro de la prophétie, appela Héphaistos. Mon fils. Je n'offre pas le don du feu à beaucoup de mes enfants. Dès ta naissance, j'ai su que tu étais spécial. Tu as fait preuve d'une réelle ingéniosité, et d'un grand talent.

Ses amis le regardèrent avec un immense sourire. Jamais ils ne l'avaient vu si heureux. Léo semblait abasourdi, mais ses yeux parlaient pour lui.

- Et comme je sais que tu en auras besoin tôt ou tard, voici mon cadeau, continua Hephaistos en sortant de la poche de son tablier un vieux papier qui semblait dater de plusieurs siècles.

Léo le prit avec précaution et l'examina fébrilement. Il contenait des schémas compliqués et une multitude de notes. Et si ces schémas représentaient ce qu'il pensait qu'ils représentaient...

- C'est quand même pas...?

Héphaistos acquiesça en souriant:

- Oh, si. Pas simple à comprendre, mais tu devrais y arriver.

Léo le rangea dans sa ceinture à outil des étoiles plein les yeux. D'un signe de tête, il fit comprendre à ses amis, qui le regardaient avec perplexité, qu'il leur expliquerait plus tard. Qu'Hephaistos lui fasse ce cadeau, c'était comme s'il souhaitait que Léo retrouve Calypso. Et rien n'aurait pu lui faire plus plaisir.

Les dieux promettaient de renforcer les défenses magiques des camps, lorsqu'un grand bruit se fit entendre dans le hall. Un hennissement remplit la salle, et un nuage beige traversa la salle comme un boulet de canon, s'arrêtant à côté d'Hazel en dérapant sur le sol glissant.

- Arion ! s'écria-t-elle en enlaçant affectueusement l'encolure du cheval.

- Qu'est ce que cet animal fait au milieu du palais ? tonna Jupiter. Arion le fixa, des flammes dans les yeux. Hazel pouvait presque entendre ses pensées "c'est quoi ton problème, papy ?"

- Woh ! Ce cheval a toujours pas appris la politesse, marmonna Percy.

- Paix, mon frère ! s'écria Poséidon, avant que le seigneur du ciel ne foudroie Arion. Il s'avança avec intérêt et l'observa comme s'il était le résultat inespéré d'une expérience scientifique. Arion se redressa, apparemment pas peu fier de retenir l'attention du dieu qui avait créé les chevaux.

- C'est un bel animal que tu as là, Hazel Levesque. Imprévisible, mais j'ai l'impression qu'il t'a choisie.

- Merci, seigneur Poséidon, répondit-elle en faisant apparaitre une pépite d'or au creux de sa main et en la présentant à Arion. Celui-ci ne se fit pas prier pour l'avaler. Il la regarda l'air de dire "tu comptes m'en donner encore, ou je peux partir ?" et elle éclata de rire.

- Alors comme ça, on nous oublie ? s'écria une voix familière.

- Thalia ! s'écria Jason, qui se précipita pour prendre sa sœur dans ses bras.

Les Chasseresses firent leur entrée, et le visage d'Artémis s'illumina.

- Une bande de jolies filles pour égayer un peu cette salle ! s'écria Apollon. Vous êtes sures que vous ne voudriez pas rester ici et être à mon service plutôt que de servir ma sœur ?

Les Chasseresses le regardèrent avec une pointe de dédain, et Artémis balaya les paroles de son frère d'un geste de la main.

- Arrêtes d'essayer de les enrôler, Apollon. Je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas les draguer.

- Vraiment ? (Apollon s'arrêta quelques secondes pour réfléchir). Oui c'est possible. Mais regarde-moi un peu tout ce potentiel que tu gâches !

- Alors là, je suis d'accord, appuya Aphrodite.

- Estime toi heureux Apollon, tu pourras les regarder éternellement, ça devrait te suffire, non ? Quant à toi Aphrodite, au moins ont-elles évité les peines de cœur que tu leur inflige ! se défendit Artémis.

- Mais elles auraient pu faire de si belles histoires d'amour ! se plaignit la déesse.

- Peu importe. Elles sont là, c'est l'essentiel, dit Artémis en se tournant vers ses Chasseresses. Thalia les rejoignit après avoir salué ses autres amis. Elle avait un grand sourire, et ne cessait de regarder Jason, comme si elle n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il soit en vie. Et elle parvint à accomplir le plus grand exploit de la journée : convaincre Zeus d'honorer les promesses que les dieux avaient faites lors de la précédente guerre, et de s'y tenir. Zeus ne sembla même pas vouloir lui lancer une décharge. Il se contenta de sourire, ce qui en soi, était un véritable miracle.

Lorsque les Chasseresses repartirent, Thalia promit à Jason de venir le voir dès qu'elle le pourrait. « Maintenant que je t'ai retrouvé, je te lâche pas ! », lui avait-elle dit. Elle manquait déjà à Jason à peine eut-elle franchit les portes de l'Olympe. Piper le rejoignit et glissa sa main dans la sienne. Jason la porta à ses lèvres et lui sourit :

- Je suis content que tu sois là, Pip's.

Elle sourit et ils rejoignirent les autres. Percy discutait avec Léo, un bras passé autour de la taille d'Annabeth, qui riait avec Hazel et Frank.

- Il se fait tard, dit Artémis. Vous devriez rentrer avant que tous ne s'inquiètent.

- Elle a raison, approuva Annabeth.

Athéna lança un regard insistant à Jupiter, qui finit par marmonner :

- Je peux vous renvoyer là où vous voudrez. Ou souhaitez vous aller ?

- A la Colline des Sangs-Mêlés, s'il vous plait seigneur, répondit Piper après avoir obtenu l'accord de tous. Ramenez-nous chez nous.

• Ω •

**Pas encore la réunion Caléo, je sais, mais je vous promet, dans pas longtemps je m'y met !**

**Reviews ? :3**

**Bisous !**


	4. La prophétie inachevée

**Hello les gens ! Sorry pour mon retard, mais j'ai une excuse ! (pas taper !) Je passe mes oraux de langue en ce moment, alors revisions time... Bref on s'en fou, un nouveau chapitre pour vous !**

**.**

******. Ω .**

- Jason ? appela Léo en frappant à la porte du bungalow. Je peux… euh entrer ?

Jason sauta de son matelas et ouvrit la porte. Léo se tenait face à lui, mais fuyait son regard. La mélancolie n'avait pas quitté ses yeux depuis sa disparition, et elle semblait s'accentuer au fil des jours.

- On peut parler ? lui demanda-t-il, gêné. Jason ne pouvait que le comprendre. La statue de son père, juste en face de la porte, semblait le toiser durement, l'air de dire « dégage de mon bungalow, misérable, ou tu feras la connaissance de mes 100 millions de volts ! ». Malgré cela, Jason l'invita à entrer :

- Hein ? Ah euh ouais, bien sur. Entre.

Jason s'effaça pour laisser passer Léo et celui-ci referma brusquement la porte dès qu'il eut posé un pied à l'intérieur. Ses yeux passaient frénétiquement d'un endroit à l'autre, comme s'il avait peur que quelqu'un ne les découvre. Il s'appuya finalement sur la porte et souffla longuement.

- Mec, qu'est-ce qui passe ? s'inquiéta Jason.

- Il faut… Faut que je te parle d'un truc. Pas si grave hein, t'inquiète. Enfin, si, ça pourrait le devenir. Non, non oublis ça ira j'en suis sur. Tu verras j'vais me débrouiller. Tonton Léo assure, déclara-t-il d'une traite. Jason mit un moment à comprendre tout ce qu'il venait de dire, tant il avait parlé vite.

- Euh Léo ?

- Quoi ? Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Y'a quelqu'un qui nous écoute ?

- Mais non, calme toi tu t'enflammes !

- Ah, excuse ! s'exclama Léo, en s'efforçant de reprendre le contrôle. Le feu s'éteignit, et Jason soupira de soulagement. Manquait plus que le bungalow parte en flamme, et son père l'aurait déshonoré à jamais. Ou les aurait foudroyés tout les deux.

- Tu commences vraiment à me faire flipper, mon pote. Alors calme toi et explique.

- Ecoute, tu te souviens de ce vers de la prophétie ? Celui qui s'est toujours pas réalisé ?

- _Serment sera tenu en un souffle dernier_, c'est ça ?

- Ouais. Ben il se pourrait que ce soit de moi dont il est question.

Jason regarda Léo fixement, mais il n'avait pas l'air de plaisanter.

- Attend, quoi ? Mais… Comment ça ? fut tout ce que Jason parvint à dire.

- Bon, apparemment il est temps de te raconter où j'étais après cette sympathique petite balade dans le ciel.

Jason scruta longuement son ami, et la question qui le taraudait depuis son retour franchit ses lèvres avant même qu'il ne s'en rende compte.

- Ca a un rapport avec Calypso hein ?

Léo bondit littéralement de stupeur. Il ouvrit des yeux ronds comme des billes, et dut faire un effort pour se souvenir de fermer la bouche.

- Quoi ?! Qui t'as dit ça ? Qui t'as parlé d'elle ?

- Personne. Juste ta réaction quand Frank l'a évoquée à Malte. Tu sais que tu peux tout me dire, Léo ?

Jason semblait si inquiet pour lui que Léo n'eut pas le courage de garder son secret plus longtemps. Il lui raconta tout, de sa chute sur la table de Calypso jusqu'au baiser de la déesse à son départ.

- Léo, j'suis tellement désolé… répondit Jason. Une bouffée de culpabilité s'insinua en lui. A bord de l'Argo II, Léo n'avait eut que Festus au final. Lui était avec Piper, Percy avec Annabeth et Frank avec Hazel. Et Léo s'était retrouvé seul. Aucun n'avait vu qu'il souffrait d'une absence. Et ils osaient se dire amis ?

- Ouais, bon…

- Non, Léo, vraiment. On aurait du voir que… Je veux dire, on savait que quelque chose n'allait pas. Mais on comprenait pas ce qu'il s'était passé… Si on avait su…

- Si vous aviez su rien du tout. Gaïa était ce qui importait à ce moment là. Tu es mon meilleur ami, Jason, et je préfère sourire en cachant ce qui ne va pas plutôt que de blesser ceux que j'aime avec mes états d'âme. Et d'une certaine façon, c'est plus facile pour moi, de vous tenir éloignés que de vous en parler.

- Je peux comprendre ça, mais Léo, s'il te plait, la prochaine fois que t'as pas le moral, viens nous voir. On est tes amis, on est là pour ça. On peut pas toujours aller bien, il y a forcément des hauts et des bas. Et quand on va pas bien, c'est le rôle des amis de nous aider à nous en sortir. D'accord ?

- D'accord.

- Et je te promets qu'on va tout faire pour t'aider. T'en a parlé aux autres ?

Léo tenta un sourire et sembla retrouver son entrain.

- Nan, pas encore. Et Jason ? Merci_._

- De rien. T'inquiètes pas trop Valdez, tu vas tout déchirer! rit Jason et lui donnant une tape dans le dos.

- Evidemment que je vais tout déchirer, répondit Léo en riant à son tour. Peut-être Jason avait-il raison. Peut-être qu'à partir de maintenant, les choses allaient s'améliorer. Pourtant, Jason ne pouvait se défaire du sentiment que rien n'irait comme prévu. Ils s'étaient souvent trompés sur la signification des prophéties, mais ce vers en particulier semblait explicite. Et c'était ce qui faisait peur à Jason, même s'il n'en faisait pas part à Léo. Celui-ci avait assez de soucis comme ça pour en rajouter une couche. Mais s'il allait vers sa mort (pour environ la 200ème fois depuis sa naissance), comment Jason pouvait-il l'aider en sachant qu'il perdrait son meilleur ami ?

**. Ω .**

Léo se rendit tard au feu de camp. Il avait passé les dernières heures avec Festus et n'avait pas vu le temps passer. Il vit qu'Hazel et Frank étaient encore un peu mal à l'aise, car ils n'avaient pas l'habitude du camp grec. Ils discutaient à mi voix avec Percy et Annabeth, entourés d'Aurum et Argentum. Etrangement, ils semblaient avoir désigné Annabeth comme leur nouvelle maitresse, et la suivait partout où elle allait. Un peu plus loin, Jason parlait doucement à Piper, et celle-ci fixa Léo, puis lui fit signe de venir. « Il a dut lui raconter », pensa-t-il immédiatement. Elle le regarda tristement et tapota la place à côté d'elle. Il s'assit lourdement, et elle lui prit la main.

- Me regarde pas comme ça, Reine de beauté, j'ai l'impression d'être une œuvre de charité ! la taquina-t-il.

- Léo. Elle attendit quelques instants, puis reprit : Je sais que quelque chose de grave s'est passé. Jason n'a rien voulu me dire, il pense que c'est à toi de le faire si tu le veux. Et il a raison. Je vais pas te forcer à me le dire, Léo, je voulais juste que tu saches que je suis ton amie et que je suis là si tu as besoin.

Léo remarqua qu'elle n'avait pas utilisé son don d'enjôlement, et il lui en fut reconnaissant.

- Merci Pip's. Tu sais, je veux t'en parler, mais là, avec tout le monde autour…

- OK, je comprends. Si tu veux, on peut aller sur la plage, y'aura personne à cette heure là, tout le monde est ici.

Léo acquiesça et Piper l'entraina à sa suite. Jason partit discuter avec les autres, pensant que ce serait plus facile pour Léo de se confier s'il était seul avec Piper.

Ils marchèrent quelques instants, sans que l'un d'eux ne prononce quoi que ce soit. Piper attendait qu'il prenne la parole, mais ne le brusquait pas. Léo regardait droit devant lui, et n'osait pas croiser son regard. Il prit une longue inspiration et lâcha :

- Je me suis échoué sur l'île de Calypso. Et à vrai dire, je la détestais. Et elle me supportait pas.

- Ah non ? sourit Piper. Elle n'osa pas lui dire qu'en tant que fille d'Aphrodite, elle percevait les sentiments des gens. Et que depuis quelques temps, elle sentait que Léo éprouvait des sentiments très forts envers quelqu'un. Elle venait juste de comprendre de qui il s'agissait. Léo amoureux ? C'était la plus belle nouvelle qu'elle ait eue depuis longtemps, et de loin.

- Non. Elle m'a même balancé une casserole sur la tête.

Piper le regarda avec stupeur.

- Sérieux ?

- Ouais.

Puis il lui raconta les jours suivants, comment la colère de Calypso s'était apaisée, les vêtements qu'elle lui avait offert, les discussions qu'ils partageaient le soir pendant qu'ils mangeaient ensemble, sa réaction quand elle avait vu Reyna dans le miroir qu'il était parvenu à construire. Sa malédiction, ses grands yeux sombres et tristes, et sa propre surprise quand le radeau était arrivé. Leurs adieux, son odeur de cannelle_, _et sa promesse.

Piper resta longtemps silencieuse. En vérité, elle ne savait pas trop quoi dire. Elle savait que ce n'était pas avec sa voix qu'elle aiderait Léo à retrouver l'île, elle ne pouvait pas la forcer à se montrer. Mais elle se promit qu'elle aiderait Léo du mieux qu'elle pourrait.

- Je t'aiderais à la retrouver Léo. On t'aidera tous. Mais je crois que tu devrais en parler à Percy avant de le dire aux autres. C'est le seul qui pourra réellement te comprendre et t'aider.

**. Ω .**

- Elle t'en voulait. Beaucoup, termina Léo.

- Je sais, répondit Percy. Ses yeux se perdirent dans l'horizon et il continua : elle m'a maudit.

- Pardon ? s'exclama Léo. Il avait forcément mal entendu, ce n'était pas possible.

- Quand on était dans le Tartare, Annabeth et moi, on a fait une rencontre dont on aurait bien voulu se passer.

- Développe, l'encouragea Léo. Il savait que c'était encore bien trop récent pour que lui ou Annabeth ne leur explique tout ce qu'ils avaient vécu. La blessure était encore à vif. Malgré ça, Léo leur vouait une admiration sans bornes. Il était certain que s'il avait du tomber lui même dans le Tartare, jamais il ne s'en serait sortit vivant. Il repensa un instant à Nico, qui l'avait traversé seul et en avait réchappé. Ce gars méritait la médaille du courage.

- On a croisé des _arai. _

- Les esprits des malédictions, c'est ça ?

- Oui, acquiesça Percy. Je vais te faire la version courte : t'as le malheur d'en tuer une, tu chopes une malédiction. Tu la tue pas, c'est elle qui te tue.

- Sympa, commenta Léo.

- N'est-ce pas ? Et l'une d'elles portaient la malédiction de Calypso. Et quand Annabeth l'a tuée… Elle était si désespérée, si désemparée… L'_arai_ m'a dit qu'elle ressentait ce que Calypso ressentait quand… tu sais… quand je suis partit.

- En y réfléchissant, ça ne m'étonne pas tant que ça. Quand je suis arrivé à Ogygie, Calypso ne ressemblait plus à la fille que tu as connue. Les dieux ne l'ont pas libérée. Elle leur en voulait énormément, et à toi aussi. A vrai dire, je la détestais. Elle ressemblait trop à toutes ces filles… Bref, elle était vraiment en colère. Pour te dire, elle m'a jeté une casserole à la tête !

Percy ouvrit des yeux ronds. Son expression était si sidérée qu'elle fit rire Léo.

- Elle m'a même dit que j'étais la personne la plus insupportable qu'elle ait jamais rencontrée.

- Annabeth m'a dit quelque chose de ressemblant une fois. Quand je suis revenu d'Ogygie, elle m'a dit, ou plutôt hurlé que j'étais la personne la plus énervante qu'elle ait rencontrée de toute sa vie. Comme quoi…

- Sérieux ? Elle t'a dit ça ?

- Ouais. Regarde où ça nous a mené.

Léo rit, puis son sourire s'effaça.

- Et je dois t'avouer que je t'en ai voulu aussi. Pour lui avoir fait du mal.

- Si j'avais été à ta place, j'aurais sans doute réagi pareil. J'aurais du m'assurer que les dieux avaient tenu parole. J'aurais du lui en vouloir, tu sais, de m'avoir maudit, mais j'ai pas réussi. La seule personne à qui j'en voulais c'était moi.

- Ecoute, Percy, je t'ai dit tout ça parce que t'avais le droit de savoir, mais aussi parce que je compte retrouver Ogygie. J'ai fait une promesse. Je lui ai promis que je reviendrais la chercher.

- Léo, personne ne peut retrouver cette fichue île deux fois. Crois-moi, je le voulais aussi, mais c'est impossible.

- Percy, répond moi honnêtement : si c'était Annabeth qui était coincée là-bas, tu partirais à sa recherche ? Même si tu savais que c'était impossible, que tu allais sans doute mourir avant de pouvoir la retrouver ?

- Je ferais n'importe quoi pour elle. Annabeth est une partie de moi.

- Exactement. Percy, peut être que c'est ça, le véritable amour. Etre prêt à faire tout l'un pour l'autre, quel que soit le prix à payer, quitte à en mourir. Aucune des personnes qui ont rencontré Calypso n'ont essayé de revenir à Ogygie. Ils ont entendu que c'était impossible, et ils ont abandonné. Je ne compte pas faire comme eux. J'ai fait une promesse, et Léo Valdez tient toujours ses promesses !

- Je pense que tu as raison Léo. Et je suis d'accord pour dire que sa malédiction est injuste et qu'elle a beaucoup trop durée. Mais peu importe à quel point tu souhaites quelque chose, c'est pas pour ça que ça se réalisera. Et je veux pas te voir mourir pour une cause perdue.

- Je sais qu'en tant qu'ami, c'est ton devoir d'essayer de me dissuader et de me protéger. Mais soyons sérieux deux secondes, on est des demis-dieux, faire des trucs sans dangers ? Connait pas. La sécurité, pour nous, ça n'existe pas, sauf ici. Et je sais aussi que c'est quelque chose que je dois faire. Je ne veux pas passer le reste de ma vie avec son souvenir. Je ne veux pas faire comme mon grand père, qui a pensé toute sa vie à Hazel en croyant avoir causé sa mort. Et je ne veux pas me dire dans 20 ans qu'elle me déteste et qu'elle m'a maudit à mon tour. Percy, je crois que si je la retrouve pas… J'en mourrais. C'est ça, la signification du vers de la prophétie. Pas seulement parce que j'ai juré sur le Styx, mais parce que je serais incapable de vivre en sachant que je l'ai abandonnée.

Percy regarda son ami dans les yeux, et remarqua cette nostalgie qui l'habitait depuis que lui et Annabeth étaient sortis du Tartare. Il se dit que chacun, au cours de ce voyage, avait changé, mais aucun changement n'était plus grand que celui qu'avait subit Léo. Certes, il plaisantait toujours autant, lançait des piques à en devenir insupportable, mais cela se passait comme si une partie de lui se retrouvait séparée de cette humeur rieuse. Il semblait se déchirer entre deux sentiments, deux personnes distinctes. Et c'est en voyant cette mélancolie, connotée d'espoir, qu'il décida de tout faire pour lui venir en aide.

- Crois-moi, je sais ce que tu ressens Léo. Mais… Bon, puisque je ne peux pas te dissuader, laisse-moi t'aider, demanda Percy. Léo acquiesça, et enchaina :

- Ecoute… Il y a encore une chose dont je voudrais te parler… Je sais pas trop comment te le dire, mais… si tu savais combien je me suis sentit coupable, lâcha Léo.

- Coupable ? Mais pourquoi ? demanda Percy, perplexe.

- C'est ma faute si vous êtes tombés dans le Tartare. Quand on a rencontré Némésis, avec Hazel, elle m'a donné un fortune cookie. Elle disait que j'aurais besoin de son aide, à un moment ou à un autre, et que la réponse à mon problème se trouverait dedans. Mais qu'il y avait un sacrifice à faire. Elle m'avait parlé d'un œil, mais jamais j'aurais cru que…Ce problème, j'aurais mis des mois à résoudre, et Hazel et Frank étaient en danger. J'avais plus de temps. Et je l'ai ouvert.

- Léo. Tout ce qui est arrivé, c'était à cause d'Arachnée, et de Gaïa. Ne crois pas que c'est ta faute ok ? Jamais. Et maintenant, s'il te plait, ne parlons plus de cet endroit horrible. Si tu savais le nombre de fois où j'aurais voulu abandonner. Il n'y a qu'Annabeth qui me faisait tenir. Et si Calypso représente pour toi ce qu'Annabeth représente pour moi, alors il n'est pas question de renoncer à la chercher.

**. Ω .**

Léo avait eu du mal à expliquer ce qu'il s'était passé en détails. Faire des blagues, plus il y avait de personnes et mieux c'était. Mais exposer ses sentiments ? Il ne savait pas faire. Sans l'aide de Jason, Piper et Percy, il n'aurait jamais terminé, tant il avait bafouillé. Tout le monde le regardait, et il était mal à l'aise, même si c'était ses amis. Leurs réactions ne s'étaient pas fait attendre. Annabeth avait d'abord eu l'air estomaquée lorsque Léo avait commencé son récit, elle avait regardé Percy anxieusement, puis s'était calmée en voyant qu'il souriait. Frank avait l'air assez sidéré également (après tout, se faire embrasser par une déesse n'était pas quelque chose qui arrivait tous les jours à Léo). Léo savait au léger sourire de Frank qu'il était satisfait, sans doute parce qu'il pensait que cela signifiait que Léo ne craquerait jamais pour sa copine. Hazel l'avait embrassé sur la joue, et tous lui avaient promis leur aide. Et rien n'aurait pu lui faire plus plaisir. L'espoir voltigeait lentement de ses ailes frêles autour de son cœur, se renforçant à chaque sourire de ses amis. L'espace d'une seconde, il lui sembla distinguer le visage d'Hestia au milieu des flammes.

Il s'apprêtait à ouvrir la bouche, mais avant qu'ils ne puissent commencer à discuter d'un plan, l'air scintilla et une silhouette se dessina sur la plage, attirant leur attention.

- Ah, euh… Léo, je crois que c'est pour toi. Une petite visite… dit Piper en s'éloignant.

Les autres la regardèrent avec perplexité, mais la suivirent. Elle les entraina un peu plus loin, laissant Léo seul avec la silhouette avant même qu'il ne puisse lui demander qui c'était. Pourquoi cette étrange apparition semblait-elle vouloir lui parler, à lui seul ? Et comment Piper avait-elle sut de qui il s'agissait ? Léo repoussa ses questions d'un geste de la main et s'avança. S'il voulait des réponses à ses questions, le seul moyen de les obtenir était de les poser à cette personne, quelle qu'elle soit.

**. Ω .**

**Alors qu'avez vous pensé de ce chapitre ? Laissez moi vos impressions :)  
A votre avis, qui est cette mystérieuse apparition ?**


	5. Les yeux d'Aphrodite

**Hi everyone ! Bon, inutile de vous dire qu'en ce moment je suis en pleine révisions du bac, et honnêtement, je n'ai vraiment pas le temps d'écrire. J'ai écrit ce chapitre il y a quelques semaines, mais il n'était pas corrigé ni relu, alors je le poste que maintenant. En tout cas, ce sera le dernier avant la fin de mes épreuves, car je n'ai plus aucun chapitre d'avance...**

**.**

**. Ω .**

Lorsque l'apparition se retourna vers lui, Léo fit un effort pour se rappeler comment il s'appelait. La femme qui se tenait devant lui était si belle qu'il en serait immédiatement tombé amoureux, si Calypso n'avait pas occupé ses pensées depuis des semaines. La beauté, la grâce et la puissance émanaient d'elle. Il se souvint de l'avoir entrevue au mont Olympe, à la fin de la guerre contre les géants. Elle n'était nulle autre qu'Aphrodite, la déesse de l'Amour. Il comprenait pourquoi Piper avait immédiatement su qui elle était. « Elle aurait pu me prévenir, quand même ! » se dit-il en son for intérieur.

- Ton tour est venu, Léo Valdez, commença la déesse en souriant largement, comme si elle venait de se trouver un nouveau jouet.

Ca n'était pas franchement rassurant, mais elle était trop belle pour que Léo songe à avoir peur. Il bafouilla une réponse inaudible, mais Aphrodite ne semblait pas s'en soucier.

- Tu es tellement adorable ! Calypso a de la chance. Le premier héro qui tente de la retrouver. C'est tellement romantique !

- Euh…

- Une quête pour l'amour ! J'a-dore ce concept ! dit-elle avec enthousiasme.

- Mais j'ai jamais dit…

- Non, non ! coupa-t-elle en posant son doigt sur la bouche de Léo. C'était pas une question. Chioné est une idiote, mais je dois reconnaitre que cette idée de t'envoyer à Ogygie était la meilleure qu'elle ait eut depuis des siècles ! Heureusement que j'en aie été informée, tu imagines à côté de quoi on serait passés ? Une nouvelle histoire d'amour tragique !

- Woh là doucement ! Tragique ?! Mais j'aime pas ça, moi, le tragique ! Gardez votre histoire tragique pour quelqu'un d'autre !

- Quelle honte ! continua Aphrodite comme si elle ne l'avait pas entendu. Dieux merci, mon mari garde un œil sur toi, et m'a raconté ton petit voyage aérien.

- Ouais, je m'en serais bien passé…

- Oh Léo Valdez, en es-tu absolument sur ?

Cela le prit de court. Effectivement, s'il y réfléchissait sous cet angle, il ne pouvait plus en vouloir à Chioné. Elle lui avait permit de rencontrer Calypso. Même si elle pensait alors qu'il resterait coincé à Ogygie. Il réalisa que sans l'intérêt d'Aphrodite pour eux, il serait encore là bas et que la guerre aurait été gagnée ou perdue sans lui, pendant qu'il s'éreinterait à construire un radeau condamné à ne jamais pouvoir quitter les côtes d'Ogygie, et que Calypso continuerait de lui jeter ses poêles à la figure.

- Exactement. Maintenant écoute moi bien, Léo. La route que tu t'es choisie n'est pas simple. Loin de là. Elle sera semée d'embûches, à tel point que tu seras sans doute tenté d'abandonner. Mais la difficulté, n'est ce pas ce qui fait la magie de l'amour ?

- Si… Sans doute, répondit-il.  
- Tu es vraiment trop chou. Je ne regrette pas de t'avoir choisit. N'oublis pas Léo : l'amour est une bataille injuste, mais c'est la plus belle de toutes. N'y renonce pas.

Elle le regarda dans les yeux, et il se sentit transporté à des milliers de kilomètres de là. Le paysage autour de lui disparut en volutes de fumées pourpres, et un nouveau décor s'installa dans son champ de vision. Au début, il ne vit qu'un paquet de sable blanc et fin, long de plusieurs centaines de mètres. Puis, petit à petit, ses yeux se fixèrent sur des détails au hasard, comme un sentier qui s'enfonçait dans des arbres fruitiers, baignés d'une lumière éclatante. Le soleil semblait jouer avec les feuillages, leur donnant un ton tantôt vert clair, tantôt brun chaud. Au-delà s'étalait un magnifique jardin, remplis de fleurs et de plantes diverses. Les couleurs étaient variées, et allaient du plus profond des rouges au plus pâle des roses. Une fontaine ornée d'une statue trônait un peu plus loin. L'eau qui en coulait était bleue turquoise et scintillait sous le soleil.

Léo s'aperçut qu'une jeune fille était agenouillée à quelques mètres de lui, et jardinait tranquillement. Elle portait un jean foncé taché de terre et un tee shirt rouge. Ses cheveux châtains étaient nattés, et ramenés sur une épaule. Elle se redressa lentement, comme si Léo regardait un film et avait appuyé sur la touche 'ralenti'. De loin, elle semblait admirer son travail, mais en la regardant attentivement, quelque chose dans sa posture dérangeait Léo. Son assurance s'était comme envolée sous les battements d'ailes des geais qui voletaient joyeusement dans le ciel, totalement étrangers aux aléas de la vie. Eux se contentaient de voler et de vivre leurs vies tranquillement, sans ressentir un instant les dégâts causés par la guerre, la rage et l'impuissance. Ils ne connaissaient pas la peur, le courage, la tristesse ou l'amertume. Et par-dessus tout, ils ne savaient pas la souffrance que causait l'absence d'un être aimé. D'une certaine manière, Léo les enviait pour tout ça. Lui ressentait la peur : c'était un poignard glacé enfoncé dans sa poitrine qui tentait à chaque instant de le convaincre d'abandonner. Il connaissait bien la tristesse, celle qui ne nous quitte jamais, qui prend sa place dans notre cœur sans qu'on l'y ait invitée et qui s'y blottit bien confortablement, guettant chaque moment de faiblesse pour se rappeler à nos souvenirs. Et par-dessus tout, Léo connaissait l'absence et le manque. Leurs épines qui s'accrochaient inflexiblement et sans relâche à lui, qui l'égratignaient chaque jour et qu'il essayait tant bien que mal d'enfermer dans une boite, reléguée au fond de son âme pour ne jamais en ressortir. Il connaissait tout ça par cœur, et croyait s'y être habitué. Apparemment, il s'était trompé.

Son cœur rata un battement et se figea lorsque la jeune fille se tourna dans sa direction, le fixant comme si elle le voyait. Ses yeux sombres étaient cernés et rougis par les larmes, qui dégringolaient silencieusement. Ses yeux, brisés comme du verre cassé, reflétaient une si grande tristesse que Léo faillit crouler sous l'assaut des sentiments qui l'attaquaient tous en même temps. Il avait pensé contrôler cette petite boite, et voilà qu'elle avait lâché sous la pression, laissant s'échapper tout ce qu'elle contenait. La tristesse, la peur, le manque s'insinuèrent en lui et l'étranglèrent impitoyablement. Il aurait voulu courir vers elle et la consoler, mais ne parvenait pas à bouger. Il aurait voulu l'appeler, lui dire qu'il était là, mais ses cordes vocales refusaient de lui obéir. Il avait l'horrible impression d'être réduit à un tas de cendres insignifiant, qui subissait sans pouvoir agir. Il ne pouvait que la regarder pleurer, laissant la culpabilité le consumer entièrement. Et alors qu'il sentait son cœur se briser en mille morceaux, tout s'envola une seconde fois, et Léo revint sur la plage de la colonie des Sang-mêlé. Il fixa un instant Aphrodite sous le choc, tremblant de stupeur.

La déesse fit mine de partir, ce qui réveilla Léo de sa torpeur.

- Attendez ! Qu'est ce que vous m'avez montré ? Est-ce que c'est vraiment en train de se passer maintenant ?

- Mais de quoi parles-tu ? répondit la déesse, alors qu'un sourire énigmatique se dessinait sur ses lèvres.

- De la nouvelle pub pour rouge à lèvres Chanel, explosa Léo.

- Ils ont sortit une nouvelle ligne de rouge à lèvres ?! Ou as-tu vu ça ?! Il m'en faut absolument ! cria Aphrodite en l'agrippant comme une hystérique.

- Mais j'en sais rien moi ! hurla Léo. Sans s'en apercevoir, il se mit à prendre feu entièrement.

- C'est très gentil à toi de me servir de torche éclairante, mais je ne vois de panneaux publicitaires nulle part…se lamenta Aphrodite.

- De qu…Oh. Léo tenta de se calmer, et les flammes s'éteignirent par vagues brulantes.

- Tu ferais bien de faire attention, Léo Valdez.

En temps normal, Léo aurait sans doute répondu que c'était une réaction normale, puisqu'il était vraiment trop « chaud bouillant ». Mais rien de tout cela n'était normal.

- Allez-vous me dire, oui ou non, si ce que j'ai vu était vrai ? articula-t-il comme s'il s'adressait à une enfant. Ce qui n'était surement pas le comportement à avoir face à une déesse. Heureusement pour lui, Aphrodite semblait comprendre.

- Non, répondit-elle simplement.

Finalement, elle ne comprenait peut-être pas tant que ça.

- Comment non ?!

- Léo, je sais ce que tu ressens. Mais tu dois comprendre que je ne peux pas intervenir, du moins pas directement.

- Très bien, grogna Léo, sachant qu'elle ne dirait rien de plus. Est-ce qu'au moins vous pouvez répondre à cette question : j'arriverais à retrouver Ogygie ?

- Je ne sais pas. Comme je l'ai dit à ton ami Percy il y a des années, je ne m'occupe pas des détails. C'est à toi de trouver ta voie.

Et sans un mot de plus, elle se mit à scintiller et reprit sa forme divine. Léo eut tout juste le temps de fermer les yeux avant d'être pulvérisé. « Super, merci pour l'aide ! » marmonna-t-il.

.

. Ω .

**Fin du chapitre 5 ! Laissez moi des reviews, pour dire ce que vous en pensez. Les personnages sont peut-être un peu OOC mais bon, j'essaierais d'arranger tout ça au prochain chapitre.**

**Bonne semaine !**

**GSiA**


End file.
